Opposites Attract
by twifanannika
Summary: In her first day back in Forks, eighteen-year-old Bella meets an incredibly handsome man for whom she feels an almost magical attraction from the start. With him by her side she starts discovering that myths aren't always unreal and that even an ordinary girl like her can be part of the fantasy world she had lived in her whole life without actually knowing. Vague enough?
1. Prologue

_******You know how it goes: don't own anything, affiliated to nobody, make no money, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I'm just playing with her characters for a while.**_

* * *

_**- Prologue -**_

Life generally sucks and that's a worldwide known fact. Ask anybody, form anywhere at any time and they will all tell you the same: that life really, really sucks.

But if by some twist of a sick and oh, so twisted Fate your name happens to be Isabella Swan, then your life, my friend, doesn't just suck – it SUCKS; with capital letters and all that shit.

Now, you might ask yourself how is it that I know this… That's easy: I'm Isabella, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, née Higginbotham, formerly known as Swan and my life does SUCK.

It hasn't always.

I mean, there was a time – a long, long time ago – when my life was good; back when I still had a mum and a dad and a family, when Sunday meals where a family affair and my dad came to every recital and school event, when my mum used to tuck me up at night after which she and dad took turns reading me bedtime stories, when during those particular loud thunder storms I could still go to their bed and feel safe with my mum and dad protecting me, when Grandma Marie came to visit every couple of months or so and when everything was just as it should be. But that didn't last long, and before I knew it, I was getting dragged – kicking and screaming – all the way to California and later on to Phoenix and my life started to suck.

I didn't have a family after that anymore. I had Charlie back in Forks every summer and every other Christmas, Grandma Marie in California whenever my mum decided it was time to visit her – Grandma loved Charlie and never actually forgave her daughter for leaving him so they didn't really got along – and Renee, and soon after, her new husband Phil, in Phoenix for the rest of the year.

I didn't have any friends either. Those I used to have back in the days I still lived in Forks, soon forgot about me just as I forgot about them, and I never actually bothered to make new ones in California or Phoenix.

I was alone and it sucked, but I was okay with it. It was simply the way my life was and after a while of self-pitying I decided to just go with the flow. And it worked. I was almost happy with it all; content to see my father once or twice a year, happy to visit my grandma anytime Phil had a game up in California and pleased with seeing the country every time Phil had a game during my time off from school.

What I wasn't happy with was seeing mum's face every time school forced me and as an extension her to stay back from traveling with Phil. She wanted to be with him and even if it hurt I soon realized that she wanted it even more than she wanted to be with me.

Life sucked and it wasn't just mine that sucked either: Charlie was alone missing me and mum every day of his life, Renee had me and Phil, but much too often had to choose between us and I longed for some normalcy.

And that is why I got from then and there to the now and here: now being a few days before my eighteen birthday and here being with Charlie in his cruiser driving from Port Angeles to Forks. I was going to live with him; leaving my mum free to be with Phil and hoping, with all of my heart, that mine and dad's life would suck a bit less if we were together.

* * *

**Next chapter – tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 1

**You know how it goes: don't own anything, affiliated to nobody, make no money, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I'm just playing with her characters for a while.**

* * *

_*** first sight ***_

"So… Your birthday's in a couple of days…" Charlie said just as the cruiser rushed past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

I had to smile – he seemed just as uncomfortable talking about my birthday as I was thinking about it, though his reason was probably remembering all of the birthdays he missed – yet I refused to turn and look at him or even answer; not that there was any type of question in what he said – it was nothing but a statement; a fact I would gladly ignore.

But apparently my silence was exactly the thing that made Charlie loosen up, because before long his voice drifted back to me and this time I had to turn and stare at him. "… and I thought that… you know… you'd need a car of your own to get around and…"

"You want to buy me a car," I asked incredulously.

"Yeah… I mean, I already have a good car for you… and it's just what you need," he announced with his eyes fixed on the road.

"Just what I need?" I asked with a large dose of apprehension.

Sure it was the typical statement to make, a car should be just what the owner needed, but somehow the way he said it and kept on avoiding looking at me, even now, made me wonder.

"Well, yeah! It's a truck actually, a Chevy; you know the triple S type: strong, stable and safe."

I sighed and a small smile tugged at my lips without any conscious thought. It was a nice thought - a car, or truck apparently, that was the perfect combo for his completely uncoordinated daughter. Strong enough to withstand an accident, stable enough to not cause said accident in the first place and safe enough for Charlie not to worry every second of every minute I was behind the wheel. It was perfect and exactly what I needed.

"Yours?" Now I was really interested about this car; interested enough even to forget the whole birthday gift tag that came attached to it.

"Nope… Got it off Jake's hands actually."

"Jake as in Billy Black's son?"

I had to ask, even thought I knew Billy's name was quite the mood killer around Charlie, but buying a car from his son, was big, enormous and I simply had to know more. This Chevy Charlie bought me was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

Billy Black… I actually never met the man myself – or if I did, which both Renee and Charlie insisted I did, I was probably too young to remember it – but I knew of him, even if what I knew was probably nothing compared to everything there was to know.

Apparently Billy Black used to be Charlie's best friend back in the days. I mean like the best of friends; never doing anything and going anywhere without the other – the two went to collage together and a while later even married the same year and had kids born at almost the same time.

Renee used to tell me how Sarah – Billy's wife – had been there, helping mum give birth, even if Sarah, herself was eight months pregnant at the time and how, not even a month later Sarah decided to give her twin daughters names starting with the letter R in honor of Renee.

And then, life, that bitch that sucks big time, got in the way and something – nobody seems inclined to say exactly what – happened to that perfect friendship and Charlie and Billy simply stopped being friends.

That was a couple of years before Charlie and Renee's divorce and a few weeks after Sarah's death. I was three at the time and remember nothing of the whole thing or of Billy; probably because after that moment nobody in the house ever spoke of him or his family again.

I often wondered if Sarah's death was the catalyst...

"Yeah," Charlie answered and my mind whirled right back to the discussion we were having and it still took me a second to remember… Right, Billy Black's son! "I don't know if you remember him, but that kid you used to trick into eating mud pies is quite the mechanic now a days."

I blushed and immediately turned my head to look out the window once more. We were just passing Charlie's work place and memories I long ago forgot about came back: a very young me and an even younger dark-skinned, dark-haired boy playing by the beach. Our clothes where soaked and we had mud all over our fronts. We were laughing and singing, while our hands worked furiously to make the best looking mud pie there ever existed.

_"I bet you can't eat that,"_ I remembered myself saying and watching the boy's features turn from childish and happy to childish and stubborn. He was determined to prove me wrong no matter what I said – it was always like that with us, always looking that one thing that would best the other. Jacob Black, or Jake as everybody seemed to call him, did just that with the mud pies.

_"Can… too!"_

_"No, you can't!"_

_"Can too!"_

_"Can't!"_

We kept arguing like that until the boy did something that shocked me even then: he took the closest pie and before I even had time to react stuffed it in his mouth and started chewing and swallowing.

I smiled. It was a nice memory to have.

"Well, good for him," I whispered almost too low for anybody to hear me, still trapped in my memories, but from the slight nodding and smile I caught with the corner of my eye on Charlie face, he heard me perfectly.

A confortable silence fell after that, both me and Charlie apparently enjoying it even more so than the talking. We weren't talkers like mum was and it was nice to simply sit with him, gaze out the window at the mass of brown and green that made up Forks and just let my mind wonder; never paying enough attention to anything, never sticking with a thought long enough, simply being. It was very nice; something that never could happen with Renee – she was a right chatterbox – so nice so, that I almost jumped out of my seat when the silence was broken again.

"So what do you think?"

My eyes shifted to Charlie immediately, but for the life of me I couldn't understand what he was talking about. Had he asked me a question before that I haven't heard? He could have… I didn't know, but then I realized that the cruiser was parked and that Charlie was staring out the window, his eyes fixed on something.

I made my eyes follow his gaze and gasped.

There, parked by the side of the house I grew up in – a house that hadn't changed one bit since I was a kid still living here full time with both Renee and Charlie – was a truck; the truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab, and to my enormous surprise, I loved it.

I didn't know if it would run – the thing looked old enough to be nothing more than scrap metal or maybe worthy of a spot in an automobile museum – but I could really see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind of four wheel monster you see at the scene of an accident, paint barely scratched here and there, surrounded by the pieces of a foreign car it just destroyed – a triple S kind of car if I ever saw one.

It was perfect.

"Wow, Dad, it's… just wow!"

It was kind of hard to find words to describe exactly how much I loved it, but as I turned my head and looked at Charlie, I realized I didn't really have to. He understood… And he was happy – for me or his own achievement in finding just the right car for me, I didn't know, but the look on his face and the moisture in his eyes was priceless and just like my lack of words said more than any speech ever could.

"Yeah… Well, Jake got it from his father a few months back and I know he had it for years before that and he didn't actually bought it new, so it's a little on the old side, but I drove it from Jake's garage and it's pretty decent drive… kind of slow though."

He was almost apologetic about it.

"Darn! And I so wanted to race it in Monte Carlo next season." Charlie stared at me for a second before we both burst into laughing and started to make our way out of the cruiser. "Slow is perfect, Dad. Thank you!" He gave me an awkward one-arm hug which was kind of strange to experience – Charlie was not a touchy-feely kind of guy.

After that almost emotional moment, taking my bags upstairs – which only took one trip; my closet back in Phoenix hadn't really had clothes fit for Forks – in complete silence was just the thing for us. So we carried bags, without saying one word to each other and when that was done Charlie left me alone to unpack only saying that we were to have dinner at the diner in a couple of hours.

It was nice to spend quiet time with Charlie, but quiet time alone was by far the best, so once everything was unpacked – everything meaning a bag full of light summer clothes and two bags of books and other stuff – I was happy to simply be by myself. Well, myself and my thoughts.

And the first of those thoughts was of Forks High School and the senior year I was going to start in the morning there, which was a pretty frightening thought to have.

First of all three hundred and fifty-seven students was a much too small number. Hell, I would be willing to bet that everybody was friend with everybody and that almost brought tears to my eyes. How was I going to survive this? I mean being the new kid in a school the size of a small town was one thing – lots of ways to disappear off the radar by blending in – and it still was kind of hard to get by as the new kid, but out here… How could I ever blend in when the total number of students in school was slightly lower than the number of students in my year alone back in Phoenix?

I couldn't… I wouldn't and that scared the hell out of me. I would always be the odd kid here; the new kid from the big city; the one everybody stared at and talked about; the butt of all jokes and with my clumsiness a real-life 'Dennis the menace'. The worst nightmare any senior could have turned into my own personal reality.

Life really sucks.

And then, there was the whole 'needing a job and fast' business. Yeah, Charlie said not to worry, that I still have time, that he would take care of me, but if I ever want to survive even a winter in Forks – and my plan was to live here full time, maybe even go to UW next year – then I needed the money and I needed it fast.

All those thoughts continued to swirl around and around and around… until suddenly a knock on the door was walking me up from the strangest of dreams – one I couldn't remember if my life depended on it only a second later. It was time to leave for the diner.

Dinner with Charlie that evening proved to be everything I remember it being: quiet, totally unhealthy and yet surprisingly pleasant – why was I always finding it surprising was beyond me, but I did, every single time we got together to share a meal. So we ate in a pleasant silence – something meals always lacked back in Phoenix with Renee and Phil's tendency to fill every quiet moment with small talk about everything and nothing; maybe that was the reason meals with Charlie always came as some king of surprise – and when the silence got too much even for a couple of loners like us, we talked about important stuff, like possible majors and universities for next year and jobs I could try for while still in high school. He even gave me some pointers in where to start looking for a job, though not before reminding me close to a dozen times that I didn't actually need a job and that he could provide for me.

After dinner and some TV watching once we got back at the house, the day came to an abrupt end with me falling asleep on the couch – apparently the trip from Phoenix took more out of me than I thought – and Charlie waking me up a few minutes after midnight and sending me up to my room.

I didn't even get to change out of my clothes, before sleep and nightmares, of faceless high school kids laughing behind my back, took over.

The next morning a thick, heavy looking fog was the only thing that could be seen from my window. I couldn't even make out the trees beyond the house through it and that was nothing but the worst omen if there even was one. Clumsiness, wet roads – the rain that fell all through the night apparently only just stopped – and fog were in my book the best combination to spell danger with.

How was I ever going to get to school in this weather?

Asking Charlie for a ride was out of the question, even if he would have been home – nothing said 'pick on the new kid' better than having said kid, in this case me, arriving at school, in my fist day, in a police cruiser – but seeing as he had already left for the station that wasn't even an option.

Driving my 'new' red monster was just as out of the question. I mean, sure, life sucks, but that doesn't mean I want to end it just yet and driving in this weather was in my case a little like playing Russian Roulette – I had no odds whatsoever.

As I got dressed, I even contemplated the idea of skipping school, but I dismissed it almost immediately. Charlie would kill me for sure and if by any chance he would take pity on me, I would surely die of embarrassment – I was the chief of police's daughter and from what Charlie told me at dinner last night the new addition to the town that everybody was simply dying to meet. I was the celebrity I didn't want to be, so skipping the first day of school was the biggest DON'T if I didn't want to draw even more attention to myself.

By the time I finished getting ready and had breakfast – a protein bar and a glass of orange juice – I decided that the best thing for my health – even though not so much for my first day image – was to simply walk to school. It wasn't raining anymore, the fog was a little bit better and Forks High School wasn't exactly that far away, so without a second thought, I gathered my stuff – school bag, MP3 player and keys – and started on my way to school.

The fog wasn't as bad as when I woke up this morning, but as I got deeper and deeper into the forest – the road from our house to the center of the city running right through the evergreen woods of Forks – I realized that maybe walking to school wasn't such a smart idea after all.

I could barely see a couple of feet in front of me and the road kept turning left and right, probably following the natural flow of Nature itself, and as a lonely pedestrian, walking down the side of the road, Nature's natural flow seemed like a pretty gruesome death trap. Any car passing by in one of those turns would likely never see me before the impact. So with that realization in mind, I got off the road and started walking by the side of it – closer to the trees than the pavement – all the way cursing the weather, the mud and my own inability to drive in this type of conditions.

I was half way to school – still surrounded by trees left and right – when suddenly a shiny – I had no idea how anything could shine in such poor lighting – black, expensive looking Mercedes stopped right before one of those death trap turns in the road and only a few feet to my left.

I stopped too, curious and maybe a little apprehensive about a car pulling over in the middle of nowhere, but when I noticed that the windows were just as black and shiny as the rest of the car and that I couldn't see anything and anyone from within, the apprehension suddenly became fear and I started walking – almost, but not quite, running away from the car – thousands of thoughts, one worse than the other, going through my mind.

I was already imagining the worst death possible, combined with rape, torture and God knows what other things, when a voice – the most melodious voice I have ever heard – made me forget all about my thoughts and stop in my tracks.

* * *

It was crazy and stupid and any other term that could adequately describe the thing we – I – was doing, but for some unknown reason, one I couldn't even start to contemplate right now, I was going along with it. There was even a plan – a stupid, idiotic, moronic, mad plan – that according to Alice would work like a charm exactly because it was stupid and idiotic and what not and I, the biggest fool of them all, I was going along with it.

Yes, me… the man priding himself for so many decades with patience, self-control and logic before anything else, I was doing it.

It was madness…

I was mad…

But no matter how much I tried to find the strength within myself to stop it – to stop myself – I couldn't, because deep down – deeper than bones and whatever passed for flesh to my kind – I wanted to do it. I wanted to take the risk – a risk so great it threatened not only my existence but that of my family as well – and go for it; have a try; take a risk and win.

Would I be successful?

I had absolutely no idea. Alice thought so; she 'saw' so and I wasn't stupid enough not to believe her. And besides, my heart – that worthless piece of dead flesh that hadn't beaten in so many centuries I forgot what a beating heart feels like from the inside – was begging me to believe her.

So here I was, driving so fast the forest around me was slowly but surely turning into nothing but blurs of colors, going along with a plan my brain refused to even consider as being anything but complete and utter madness, simply because I was selfish enough to believe that she, this girl – this young woman – everybody in town was talking about might just be what I was looking for.

And then, just like that, as if coming out from nowhere or maybe the forest itself, right behind one of the any turns in the road, there she was: Forks' newest permanent resident, Isabella Swan.

She was walking down the side of the road, looking almost oblivious to anything and everything around her, mahogany strands of hair flying around her head in all directions like an angel's hallow making her look, even from the back, like the most beautiful creature that God ever created.

I was completely captivated already and if my companion's smile – a smile which I caught with the corner of my eye, because right this instant there wasn't a power strong enough in the entire universe that could make me take my eyes of the marvelous creature before me – was any indication, I wasn't alone in my fascination.

She was simply that beautifully perfect to look at.

"Come on," Alice's voice drifted to me and though my thoughts on Isabella took a back seat to Alice's words they were still swirling all over the place – the advantages of having a higher brain usage than humans – as I took noticed of the car stopping only a few feet from the center of my attention and of Alice turning to exit the car.

And then, she turned and looked in our direction, and for the first time in my entire existence of almost 400 years I was stunned – completely and utterly stunned, immobile and without even the smallest of rational thought – because right there, in front of me, in all her glorious beauty stood the most incredible being I have ever seen. There was no human or vampire I ever met in my long stay on Earth that could even come close to her. She was sublime, astonishing and perfect, and just as Alice had predicted so long ago, she was the end of all my years, decades and centuries of searching.

She was the one and if I lived a thousand years or one more day, before the final death could find me, I knew I would die happy, simply from seeing her this once.

"Told you so," my companion squeak excitedly and I couldn't do anything but join her in her exuberant happiness and nod.

"Yes… Yes you did," I answered with a smile so big that had I had it plastered on my features way back when I was still human my cheeks would have surely pained me. "I've been a fool for doubting you. I'm…"

"Sorry… Yeah… I know. Now let's get out there and get you properly introduced to your Isabella."

'My Isabella'… There couldn't have ever been sweeter words or falser for that matter, because she wasn't mine, but I could dream – or more appropriately said, I could hope, because I haven't dreamed in close to four centuries now – of a time, no matter how close or far, when she would be mine; if she allowed me.

'My Isabella' – I couldn't stop thinking her as such – had turned her back on the car and a little faster that a human should was now walking away from us – from me.

"Alice!" If there was desperation in my voice, I didn't hear it or really cared about it for that matter. All that I cared for was for her to look my way again and to do it right now, before my heart – that granite organ that had long ago stopped working – exploded into millions of anguished filled pieces.

"Don't worry… She'll talk to us - or I think she will," Alice told me and for the first time since laying eyes on her, I turned my head from Isabella and looked at Alice's worried features.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Alice answered, "I never had any problem 'seeing' her before, but now…"

"Now?" This time I was more than aware of the frantic edge my voice had and of Alice's almost invisible flinch, but I couldn't make myself care. Something was wrong…

"I still… Oh," she seemed just as frantic as I was, "It's like bad reception. I only get pieces of her future and even that is completely fogged."

"What do you see? Is something happening to her? Is she in danger?"

I was already scanning the area, looking for any potential threat, when Alice's next words offered me the first relief in what seemed like ages, though it was barely a third of a second.

"No danger… I'm having lunch with her today at school and I can still see you with her as I always had. It's just harder to notice details."

"Will your plan work?"

"Let's find out!" And with that she was getting out of the car faster than she would have had if anybody, including, Isabella would have been watching. I followed her just a fraction of a second later, before taking a completely unnecessary breath of cool fresh air.

I waited almost a complete minute to feel the burning I knew I would feel – this close to humans, the burning always reminded me of the monster I was no matter how much or how hard I kept pretending to be human – but it never came. So I breathed again and again, taking larger and larger gulps of air, desperately looking for the one taste I knew had to be there and though I found it – her blood was warm and sweet even just in the air around her – there was no monster coming out to fight for dominance over my rational mind, no urgency to throw all my believes out the window for just a taste, no burning ache, no animalistic need, only the pleasantness of smelling something pure and beautiful.

To say that I was shocked was an understatement, because I was beyond shocked. I was blown away by the terrifying sense of wrongness, because something was wrong… Something was very, very wrong…

"You really shouldn't walk alone around here," I heard Alice say in a loud and clear voice, designed for Isabella's ears, only to add only a tenth of a fraction of a second later in a voice too small for human ears to pick up on, "What the hell is that stench?"

I couldn't answer her even if I had an answer to give. I wasn't sensing any foul smells, which should have worried me, but it didn't – nothing did – because that exact second the angel with mahogany hair turned and suddenly there was no Alice, no questions, no wrongness and no world surrounding me. All that I was, all that I would ever be was right there, in front of me, looking towards me with chocolate colored eyes.

* * *

"You really shouldn't walk alone around here."

The voice – which belonged to a girl, probably not that much older than me from the sound of it – was everything you'd expect heaven to sound like and more comforting than my own mother's voice ever felt like. I was draw to it; draw to turn around and look at the most beautiful sight I ever saw; more beautiful that I could ever imagine something – anything or anyone – being. But right there, right in front of me, stood two Gods.

The first one, the girl who had apparently been the one to speak, was short, almost pixielike in appearance, thinner than anybody I ever seen who didn't actually suffered from any eating disorder, but with the most beautiful features I have ever seen. Everything about her was beautiful: her short sticking-in-all-directions black hair, her small perfect figure, her full blood-red lips, her perfect little nose and most of all, her golden – not light brown or anything of the sort, but golden – eyes.

The second God – because honestly nothing this beautiful and majestic could ever be a mere mortal – was nothing more and nothing less than a perfect personification of Adonis. He was tall and well built, with broad shoulders and a face to die for. His blonde hair, perfectly groomed and styled framed the most handsome face I have ever seen: perfect features, full, pink lips, the most symmetrical nose Nature could create and magical golden eyes.

And he was smiling – well, actually both of them were, but his smile, brighter than the sun itself and twice as beautiful was making me blind to anything that wasn't his lips stretched out over perfect, white teeth. It was as if the whole world with everything that is good and beautiful in it was concentrated in that one smile and he was giving it all to me. I felt humbled and important, and for the first time probably ever, I was okay with all the attention this Godlike stranger was bestowing upon me.

"You need a lift?" It was the girl that spoke once again and good thing she did too, as I was on the verge of forgetting she even existed.

In my muddled brain there was room for him and him alone - that smile of his that could rival the sun, moon and any other celestial body's shine any day of any week, those beautiful golden eyes of his staring at me or maybe through me all the way to the center of my being, those features that had captivated me completely - and a smell, a sugary odor, I had no idea why I was even noticing. It wasn't as powerful as smells go, or even that pleasant, but it was unique and intriguing.

"What?"

I knew I sounded stupid and that I should be completely embarrassed because of it, but with his eyes and smile fixed on me thinking and logic where simply concepts I couldn't care less about. I couldn't even remember my own name, or why I was even here. So how can anyone – me included – expect me to say anything even remotely rational?

"You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?" The girl said after a soft chuckle that to my ears sounded like an all-angel choir singing the most sublime of songs. "Isabella?"

"Yeah - Bella…" Again, stupid – beyond stupid actually, when the hell did I get lobotomized - but still it was the best I could come up with and fortunately it was also correct.

"Well, I'm Alice," she said as she started walking towards me, "and this," she pointed at the God that stood by the car continuing to smile that brilliant smile of his, "is Carlisle."

I kept watching him – and sometimes her – ignoring the time and world that rushed past me. He – they – were fast turning into my whole world and I couldn't be more happy than to let him – them. Yet somewhere, in the back of my mushy brain, the smallest of functional neurons kept telling me that the smell, that barely there sugary perfume I found interesting only a minute ago, was fast turning into something a little uncomfortable to be around and almost impossible to ignore.

I managed it though. I managed it just fine until suddenly I couldn't ignore it anymore, because she – the Goddess-like creature named Alice – was just a few steps away from me – four or five at the most – and the smell, which was definitely her perfume, was getting too powerful.

And then, just as I thought that I would start gaging from the sweetness surrounding her and now me as well, something completely incredible happened: Carlisle, the God in man's skin, spoke and just like that nothing – not the smell, not my body's reaction to it, not the world itself – mattered anymore, because the most beautiful voice – a deep, masculine perfection of a voice – was addressing me.

"Are you okay?"

It took almost a full minute – how was I even aware of the passing of time I didn't know – to understand what he was saying and then another half of minute to make my head move in the nod I knew I needed to give; words and verbal answers where still much too difficult to form - his presence was simply too overwhelming, in the best sense of the word – but apparently my nod was just as good as any verbal response because the smile was back – I haven't even realized it had gone until I saw it reappear – and the God was speaking to me once more.

"Good… I'm giving Alice a lift to school today. That's where you're heading too, right?" Again I nodded and his smile only seemed to get brighter.

"You're never going to get there on time on foot," added Alice, forcing me to remember she was indeed still there and that me and the Godlike Carlisle weren't actually the only two people left on Earth, "but if you ride with us, we'll get you there with time to spare."

"No!"

The word left my mouth before I even had a chance to understand exactly what she was saying and I regretted it even faster as Carlisle's smile turned into a frown. "No?"

"I mean… I don't want… You don't have to do that. I'll be okay!"

"But we want to," Alice said, taking the last few steps that separated us.

As soon as she reached me, she grabbed my hand, shook it with all this force a girl her size shouldn't have had and smiling started to drag me towards the car. "Oh, come on! Carlisle's a terrific driver, I'm a great conversationalist and wouldn't the Chief be a little pissed off if you're late on your first day at school? Come on…"

And I was going.

It was dangerous and stupid and for a minute there I almost felt like I was playing the role of the victim in an abduction movie scene, but I didn't mind. It wasn't a real scene, I wasn't in real danger and somehow I wasn't feeling all that stupid for doing it. It felt right: letting myself dragged by Alice, heading towards a smiling Carlisle, planning on spending the next few minutes with them both – it had to be right.

Hell, I wasn't even that bothered by Alice's perfume anymore and if that wasn't a sign, nothing was.

It was right; more than just right, it was perfect, especially when the God himself rushed around the car holding the back seat door open for me and taking my hand in his – a very cold hand, but it could have frozen me whole and I still wouldn't be complaining – helped me into the car.

* * *

She was warm; so warm I found myself leaning towards her to get a better sense of her smell, worried that there might be something wrong with her. But as I inhaled once, twice and even a third time, tasting her scent in the air that surrounded her for anything that would explain her 102 temperature, I found nothing out of the ordinary for a living, breathing young human girl. Nothing but for the perfume of her blood, which even this close wasn't at all tempting – something I would surely have to think on more in depth once I can honestly say my brain is one hundred percent functional once more.

"Thank you!"

Her voice, so soft and low – more of a whispered breath than anything else – made me shiver so deliciously I barely managed to stifle the moan that threatened to erupt. It was heaven and hell all wrapped up into one feeling so powerful it had the strength to bring even someone like me, a vampire, to his knees.

"You are more than welcome!"

And then, I had to let her go. I had to take my hand out of hers and my eyes off her perfect features and go back to my role – the good ol' step-father, giving his daughter and a school-mate of hers a ride – and I realized it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Turning from her, walking away without looking back – even if she would be right behind me for the rest of the drive – was torture in its purest form and I hated every second of it.

* * *

**Okay... so you've just read the prologue and the first chapter of this brand new story, now tell me what you think about it.**

**Should I go on?**

**Should I give it up as a bad job?**

**Should I change anything?**

**IT'S ALL UP TO YOU (not the writing part, which I'll be doing even if just for my eyes only, but I'll only be posting more if you guys say I should)**

* * *

**AN: I won't be abandoning "Eternal Night". As a matter of fact, chapter THREE is about half done and I hope I'll be able to get it ready for posting by next Monday the latest. **

* * *

**PS: English isn't my native language and if I make mistakes (which i know I make) let me know and I'll correct them.**


End file.
